L'amour est dans le pré
by athenais41
Summary: Ecrit pr Booksy et moi. Et si Edward était un gros beauf vivant dans le fin fond de l'Arkansas? Bella une paysanne? C'est juste un délire avec des miss sur un forum qui se reconnaitront!
1. Chapter 1

Ma mère me conduisit à la station de charrettes toutes fenêtres ouvertes. La température, dans le Mississipi, frôlait les vingt et un degrés. Le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant. En guise d'adieu, je portais mon tablier préféré, le vert avec des grosses tulipes rouges.

Il existe, dans les champs de mais de l'Arkansas, une bourgade insignifiante appelée Pork city où la couverture nuageuse est quasi-constante. Il y pleut plus que partout ailleurs dans mon pays, à cause des insecticides qu'on met dans les champs. C'est cette ville que ma mère avait fui en emportant le nourrisson que j'étais alors. C'est là-bas que j'avais dû me rendre jusqu'à mes quatorze ans. Ces trois dernières années, mon père, Norbert, avait accepté de substituer à mes séjours obligatoires chez lui quinze jours de vacances avec moi au camping des culs-terreux, la base de loisirs à 15 km de chez lui.

Et c'était vers Pork city que je m'exilais à présent- un acte qui m'horrifiait. (Et on la comprend)

J'adorais Walnut Grove, j'adorais le soleil et la chaleur suffocante. J'adorais le dynamisme de cette ville moderne où il y avait même quelques voitures, des Lada.

« T'es pô obligé la môme » me répéta ma mère pour la énième fois avant que je grimpe dans la charrette-taxi.

Ma mère me ressemble, si ce n'est qu'elle a une calvitie naissante et le visage ridé à force de grogner. Je scrutai ses grands yeux porcins, et une bouffée de panique me submergea. Comment ma mère obèse, empotée et fainéante allait-elle se débrouiller sans moi ? Certes elle avait Bébert désormais. Les factures seraient peut-être payées, le trou pour mettre la nourriture dans le jardin rempli de glace, la cabane qui abritait les toilettes réparée, et le mulet aurait de quoi manger. Pourtant…

« C'est qu'est c'que j'veux » répondis-je. Mensonge.

« Dis à l'autre qu'il a intérêt à m'payer ma pension alimentaire vite fait »

« Ouais ouais »

« J'te r'voie dans queq'temps. Té rvins quand té veux mais prévins avant hein ? Pacque Bébert il aime pô les surprises, té l'sais. »

Son regard trahissait le sacrifice que cela représentait.

« T'inquètes donc pô la mère, j'vais m'marrer chez lpère »

Elle tenta de me serrer dans ses bras mais son ventre l'en empêcha. Je montai dans la charrette taxi, elle s'en alla.

Entre Walnut Grove et Pork city, le trajet en charrette dure cinq heures. Plus une heure pour aller à la ferme de Norbert.

Norbert avait paru réellement heureux de ma décision. Il m'avait déjà inscrite à l'école, s'était engagé à me donner un coup de main pour me trouver un mulet.

Quand j'arrivais à Pork City il pleuvait. Je ne prenais pas ça pour un mauvais présage, juste la fatalité. Sans surprise, Norbert m'attendait avec le gyrophare sur sa charrette. Norbert est le shérif pour les bonnes gens de Pork City. Mon désir d'acheter un mulet en dépit de mes maigres ressources était avant tout motivé par mon refus de me trimballer dans le bourg dans une charrette équipée de gyrophares bleus et rouges.

Norbert voulut me serrer dans ses bras, mais je trébuchai et tombai avant qu'il me rattrape. Il me regarda ma relever sans bouger.

« Content q't'es là, Bella. Comment qu'ça va la grosse ? »

« Elle veut ses sous. Mi aussi j'suis contente d'èt lô »

Devant lui, j'étais priée de ne pas l'appeler Norbert.

Je n'avais qu'un sac plastique pour tout bagage. La plupart des tabliers que je portais à Walnut Grove n'étaient pas assez imperméables pour Pork City. Ma mère et moi nous étions cotisées pour élargir ma garde robe d'hiver : un superbe tablier rose à pois bleus imperméable. Une folie !

« J'tai trouvé un mulet, une bonne bête »

« C'est quoi son âge ? »

« Euh 25 ans mais il est bin solide »

« Ou qu'cest qu'té las pris c'ti lô ? »

« Chez Billy, l'aut'zoulou d'la réserve »

Il faisait allusion à Pocahontas, la réserve indienne.

« Combin qu'y coute ? »

« Jte l'paie la môme » me répondit Norbert.

« J'peux bin l'payer mi »

« T'inquètes c'est avec l'fric que j'dois à la mère »

« T'es bin gentil l'père » répondis-je gênée.


	2. premier jour

II.

La discussion s'arrêta là et nous contemplâmes le paysage.

Bouseuxland. Tout était vert avec des champs à perte de vue, je me retrouvais dans le trou du cul du monde. Parfois il y avait des prairies où broutaient des vaches et des chèvres.

Nous arrivâmes enfin chez Norbert. Il vivait dans une coquette baraque avec trois pièces, chacune possédant sa fenêtre auxquels étaient encore accrochés les rideaux à grosses fleurs kaki que ma mère avait posés. Une pièce centrale avec une cheminée pour faire la soupe aux choux, et deux chambres. Le sol était en terre battue. Les sanitaires étaient dehors, la cabane au fond du jardin.

J'aperçus, accroché à une balustrade, mon mulet. Il était gris et il lui manquait des dents et des poils, mais dès qu'il me vit il se mit à hennir avec entrain.

« L'père, y'est bin biot »

Au moins, je n'aurai pas à marcher 10 km dans mes mauvais sabots pour aller en classe.

« J'sui bin contint » me dit-il, ouvrant grand la bouche dans un sourire édenté.

M'installer fût rapide. Avec les trois tabliers que j'avais, le rangement alla vite.

Dans ma chambre, qui donnait sur la petite cabane, mon père avait transformé un abreuvoir initialement prévu pour les vaches afin que je puisse dormir. Sur le côté, un tabouret où se trouvait une lampe à huile. Norbert avait une grande qualité et la seule d'ailleurs : il foutait la paix aux gens. Pratique pour un shérif...

Je me mis à contempler la pluie battante, lorsque le chagrin s'empara de moi.

« Té brailles pô quand même la môme ? » Me cria Norbert depuis la cabane de jardin où il passait le plus clair de son temps à cause de ses hémorroïdes.

« N'import' quoi » lui répondis-je.

Je repensai avec amertume à l'école du village ; ou plutôt sa classe unique qui accueillait 40 élèves, dont 30 à mi-temps car ils avaient besoin d'aider aux champs. Je repensai à Walnut Grove où il y avait trois classes ! Ici, tous les enfants avaient gardé les cochons ensembles. Je serai la nouvelle. L'objet de curiosité.

J'avais beau être une fille j'en avais pas l'allure. Au lieu d'être bronzée à force de travailler dans les champs, j'avais la peau blanche comme de la chiure de moineau. J'ai toujours été mince mais dans le genre mollassonne cependant- rien d'une bête de somme. Je n'étais pas assez coordonnée dans mes mouvements ce qui me valurent pas mal de blessures de fourches et autres ustensiles agricoles.

Je pris un bout de savon noir et me mis à me débarbouiller le visage plein de terre avec l'eau froide de la bassine que mon père était allé chercher à la rivière en contrebas.

Tout en me brossant les cheveux, je m'examinai dans un miroir. Peut-être était-ce la lumière de la lampe à huile, mais j'avais une tête à faire peur.

Devant ma mine de déterrée, je ne pouvais que réaliser que je n'allais pas m'intégrer.

Je n'avais pas pu me mêler aux 100 élèves de Walnut Grove alors ici ? J'avais du mal avec les autres. Ma mère était la seule à qui je pouvais me confier. On était en totale désaccord cependant. Souvent, je me demandais si j'étais vraiment toute seule dans ma tête.

Je dormis mal. La paille me rentrait dans le dos et la toile de jute me grattait. Je finis néanmoins par sombrer dans le sommeil vers vingt trois heures.

Au matin, le coq me réveilla. Je pris mon petit-déjeuner avec Norbert. Du lait de porc bien frais et du pain rance.

Il me gratifia d'une tape dans le dos pour me souhaiter bonne chance et partit en direction de son office. Une fois seule je me mis à examiner la salle. Une table en bois avec trois chaises faisaient office de salle à manger. La cheminé imposante avec un manteau sculpté de nos initiales était l'atout de cette bicoque. Mon père avait accroché des portraits de moi un peu partout comme dans un musée. Il fallait qu'il les décroche ça me mettait le bourdon, du moins tant que je resterai ici.

Je ne voulais pas être en avance mais je ne supportais plus cette ambiance. Je mis donc mon tablier rose à pois bleus imperméable et sortis. Au moins je serai vêtue à la mode pour cette première journée.

Mon mulet, que j'avais prénommé Chevrolet, m'attendait paisiblement. Une espèce de crachin tombait depuis l'aube et mes sabots couinaient malgré la paille que j'avais mise dedans.

Je m'installai sur Chevrolet et nous partîmes. Mon père et Billy avaient bien pris soin de la bête car malgré son âge avancé, il trottait bien.

Bien que je n'y eusse jamais mis les pieds, je trouvai facilement l'école. Le bâtiment, ou plutôt la masure au toit de chaume, était accolée à l'église. Tout autour il y avait pleins d'arbres avec en son centre une petite place aménagée pour la récréation. A Walnut Grove on avait toute une prairie comme terrain de jeu.

J'arrêtai Chevrolet et le mit sous un porche. Une nonne vint m'accueillir.

« J'peut'aider ma fille ? »

« J'sui Isabella Swan el'fille du shérif » Les potins avaient fait du chemin jusqu'ici puisqu'un éclat éveilla son regard globuleux.

« Ouais, j'me diso bin aussi, ya comme un air de famille »

Elle m'expliqua les fonctionnements de la classe et retourna à ses matines. J'attendis sur un monticule prés de Chevrolet quand les autres élèves arrivèrent.

Je constatai, avec plaisir, que la plupart arrivait à pied mais certain à dos d'ânes ou de cochon. Je pris donc mon courage à deux mains et me dirigeai vers la porte.

« Hep, t'es Isabella, hein ouai ! » Le parfait petit lèche-cul venait de m'apostropher. Il me sourit, dévoilant ses dents jaunies.

« Bella s'te plait » Tous ceux qui étaient à côté de nous se retournèrent.

« J'sui Raymond, alors c'est toua qu'y débarque del grand'ville »

« Ouaip »

« Il fait pas el même temps pourri qu'ichi »

« Pour sûr, il pleut pas comme vache qui pisse »

« 'Tant t'es pas bin bronzé »

« 'em mére est albinos »

Il me regarda de ses yeux de fouine sous ses grosses lunettes dont le verre était en cul de bouteille. Visiblement il n'avait pas compris ma blague. Il me mena silencieusement jusqu'à la classe.

Le reste de la matinée se déroula sans incident puisque sœur Marie-Bernadette nous prodigua ses enseignements bibliques.

A l'heure du casse-croute, une paysanne, un peu boulotte mais jolie, me rejoignit. Elle était assise à côté de moi lors des cours généraux. Je m'aperçus vite que c'était la commère de la classe. Raymond et d'autres garçons nous rejoignirent. Alors que je m'efforçais d'écouter son babillage, c'est là que je les vis.

Ils étaient assis sous un arbre à cinq mètres de moi. Ils étaient cinq d'ailleurs. Ils se regardaient comme des chiens de faillance.


	3. le graillon

Ils ne parlaient pas, ne mangeaient pas , bien qu'ils eussent chacun une gamelle devant eux. A l'inverse des autres, ils ne me regardaient pas, ce qui me laissa le pouvoir de les observer.

L'un des trois garçons, aux cheveux sombres, était imposant- il devait s'occuper des travaux les plus pénibles. Il avait un brin d'herbe entre les lèvres qu'il mâchonnait sans entrain. Le second avait des cheveux qui ressemblaient à une choucroute et étaient blonds comme les blés. Il était plus grand mais plus élancé.Le dernier ressemblait plus à un épouvantail –grand et mince.

Les deux premiers portaient un jean avec des bottes en caoutchouc et une chemise à carreaux vichy tandis que le troisiéme avait une salopette verte et un chapeau de paille. Des habits de grande marque sans aucun doute. De la haute couture de chez Target ou Ross (l'équivalent de Tati)

Les deux filles étaient opposables. L'une était blonde, avec de belles et longues anglaises qui lui retombaient sur les épaules. Ses cheveux étaient retenus par un énorme nœud rose fuchsia. Elle portait une robe assortie à son noeux – c'est-à-dire violette- et un tablier vert à fleurs orange. L'autre était brune, les cheveux noirs et coupés très courts – sans doute un incident de moissonneuse- et portait une robe froufroutante marron et olive. Sur son col il y avait de la magnifique dentelle. Elle avait également un fichu rouge qui dissimulait en partie ses cheveux. Je regardai ses atours avec envie. Ca ça venait de chez Old Navy sans aucun doute.

Ils avaient beau être différents, ils se ressemblaient néanmoins. Ils avaient la peau trés pâle, presque aussi transparente que celle de pépé Hector, et les même cernes violettes sous les yeux – toujours comme pépé Hector-ce qui s'accordait parfaitement à la tenue de la blonde et faisait ressortir leurs magnifiques yeux noirs et globuleux. Ils avaient dû bien travailler à la ferme pour être cernés comme ça.

Mais ce qui me fascina, c'est le fait qu'ils ressemblaient à des être merveilleux –pas tant que ça à pépé Hector, mais plutôt à de magnifiques nains de jardin, le comble de la branchitude pour ceux qui avaient le moyen d'en posséder dans leurs jardins. Outre la taille, ils avaient cette même attitude nonchalante.

Soudain, la brunette se leva et alla en direction de l'abreuvoir. Je la suivis du regard. On aurait dit qu'elle marchait sur du purin tellement elle était légère. Je revins à mes compagnons et demandai à ma voisine :

« Ch'est qui c'est gins lô ? »

Dés qu 'elle se retourna pour les regarder, _il_ tourna la tête vers nous. L'épouvantail. Son geste fût rapide mais c'est moi qu'il avisa et il retourna à la contemplation de ses collègues. Je fus saisie par l'intensité de son regard : un regard de poisson chat.

« Alors, attin : Edward et Archibald Cullen, Nelly et Willy Hale. L'aute qui ch'est tiré ch'est Simone Cullen. Ils créchent chez l'toubibe et sa greluche. »

Je leur jettais un coup d'oeil et vis qu'_il_ s'agitait. Ses loupes remuaient à une vitesse folle. Je me demandai alors s'il avait des vers.

« Ils sont... bin foutus. »

« T'es m'étonne, Elton ! » dit Henriette. « Mais n'y pince même pô. Y sont maqués. Infin, Willy et Simone, Archibald et Nelly. »

« Ch'est qui,qui ? » demandai-je. « Ch'est qu'y zon pas l'même tête pour un' famille. »

« Ch'est pas l'cas. L'toubibe y les a adoptés ! Ch'es qu'il est jeunot en pluch. Même pas trente ans. »

« Y sont pas un peu grind pour cha ? »

« Bof, j'sais pas. T'es sait les Hale sont les n'veux de la greluche. »

« Y'es bin sympa d's'en occuper quind même. A s'n'âge, s'incombrer d'autant d'morveux. »

« Ouaip, p't'être. » admit Henriette avec réticence. Je conclus qu'elle pouvait pas les encadrer, enfin surtout les couples, vue les coups d'oeil assassins qu'elle leurs portait.

« J'crois que la mére Cullen peut pas avoir ed' gosses. »

Tout en parlant, je les épiais.

« Y s'ont toudi créché à Pork City ? » demandai-je.

« Nan, y s'ont débarqués de Colorado Springs y'a deux ans. »

Je me sentis soulagée. Je n'étais pas la seule à être nouvelle et captivante.

Tout à coup, l'épouvantail plongea son regard dans le mien. Il était curieux. Je détournai vivement la tête sans avoir répondu à sa question silencieuse.

« L'aute là, le blondinet pas lavé, ch'est qui ? »

"Edward. Y'es bin biot hein. Mais timbête pô, y'aime pô les poules d'ichi."

Henriette renifla et cracha un gros molard avec tant de véhémence que je compris qu'elle avait du être éconduite.

Quelques instants plus tard, tous les quatres se levèrent en même temps et partirent. Je restais en compagnie d'Henriette et de ses amis quand Jocelyne m'indiqua que nous avions cours de soins aux animaux de la ferme du vieil Ingalls et que si nous ne voulions pas être en retard, on devait y aller.


	4. bouc toujours

_Je voulais juste préciser que c'est Booksy et moi qui faisions cette fic. Donc hip hip hip hourra Booksy !!_

_Bon bin bonne lecture et marrez vous bien ! _

_Et merci pour les reviews ça nous fait bin plaisir !_

Une fois arrivée à la ferme, Jocelyne alla s'installer à sa place avec son binôme. Il y avait un bouc dans chaque box.

Tous les box étaient occupés, sauf un. Je reconnus immédiatement Edward Cullen, l'épouvantail, à ses cheveux aplatis par son chapeau qu'il avait retiré. Je pris le temps de le dévisager, comble de la beauté, il n'avait presque pas de pellicules malgré ses cheveux gras! Il était installé dans le seul box où il y avait encore une place et tenait un râteau dans ses mains.

Tandis que je me présentais au paysan, je continuai de l'observer en cachette. Quand je m'installai à côté de lui, il se raidit et me toisa. Son visage se ferma. Ses yeux étaient vert caca d'oie. J'entendis un craquement, et aperçus le râteau brisé en deux, gisant aux pieds de Pimprenelle, notre bouc.

M Ingalls m'informa qu'il était arrivé à la castration des boucs. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers mon binôme. Il s'était éloigné de moi et se tenait à présent à l'extrémité du box. Je reniflai mes cheveux. Ceux-ci ne sentaient pas le bouc puisqu'il était en face de moi. Je ramenai mon épaisse chevelure emmêlée devant mon visage comme si un poulpe s'y était accroché et tentai de suivre la leçon. A Walnut Grove, on en était déjà à la reproduction des dindons. Ils avaient bien du retard dans le programme ici !

Indépendamment de moi, je revenais toujours à mon voisin de corvée. Pas un moment, il ne se détendit. Sa main tenait toujours fermement son râteau brisé en deux et je pouvais voir les jointures blanches de ses doigts.

Le cours sembla s'éterniser. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que c'était bientôt la fin de la journée ou que j'attendais qu'il se détende. Mais il ne bougeait pas, cet air de constipation ne le quittait pas. En plus d'avoir des vers il était constipé ? Peu probable.

Je comprenais mieux maintenant le comportement d'Henriette à son égard. J'essayai de me persuader que je ne pouvais être la cause de cette aversion. Il ne m'avait jamais vu. Peut-être n'aimait-il pas les filles de la ville qu'il trouvait trop pimbêches. C'est vrai que j'aurais peut-être dû mettre une tenue plus sobre, avec ce tablier j'étais peut-être trop sophistiquée pour Pork City.

Je me permis un rapide coup d'oeil que je regrettai aussitôt. Il me fixai de ses prunelles vertes qui n'exprimaient rien d'autre que de la répulsion. Je me concentrai immédiatement sur les testicules du bouc tout en songeant que s'il avait eu des fourches à la place des yeux, je serai morte empalée.

A cet instant, le coq chanta et je sursautai. Le cours était enfin terminé, mon supplice avec. Mon voisin détala comme un lapin de Garenne, d'une vitesse stupéfiante. Je restais pétrifiée sur place. Quel mufle ! Je ramassai mon baluchon et me mis en chemin pour le cours suivant.

« Hé ! Ti'sot ! T'es Isabella Swan hein ouai ! » Me demanda une voix masculine.

Je levai la tête et découvris un garçon au charme rustique. Il avait une le visage avenant, des joues rouges et rondes et des cheveux blonds coiffés en picots. On aurait dit qu'il avait mangé un cactus. Son visage me rappela étrangement Bistouquette, le premier porc que j'avais eu, mon tout premier animal de compagnie.

« Bella. » Rectifiai-je.

« Mi ch'est Gustave, Gugus pour les intimes. »

« Commin va Gugus ? »

« T'es veux qu'j'ch t'aide pour el prôchain cours ? »

« J'va m'd'émérder. J'ai cuisine. »

« Ben mi auchi » s'exclama t-il ravi comme l'idiot du village. La dent de devant qu'il lui manquait ajoutait encore à son charme rustique. Je regardai sa mise. Il n'était pas aussi bien vêtu que les Cullen mais ses habits trahissaient une certaine aisance, un pantalon en velours kaki, des bretelles Hello Kitty, un tee-shirt à l'effigie des Power Rangers et un bob rose Heineken. Il ne portait quasiment que de la marque.

Nous partîmes ensemble. Il profita du trajet pour m'expliquer que ses parents étaient des marchands ambulants et qu'ils avaient fini par se poser dans ce bled paumé depuis qu'il avait dix ans. Ses parents tenaient la boutique de purin du bourg. Mike était sans conteste la personne la plus charmante que j'avais rencontrée depuis mon arrivée. Juste au moment où nous arrivions devant la ferme, il me lança :

« Ben qu'est que t'as branlé avec Cullen ? J'l'avo jamais vu comme cha ! »

Je chancelai. Ainsi, je n'étais pas le seule à avoir remarqué son comportement.

« Et ki ? L'aute gus din l'box avec mi ? »

« Ouaip. J'croyo que ti avais mis une fourche din l'cul ! »

« Qu'est que j'in sais mi. J'y ai même pô causé »

« Y'est boubourse parce que mi t'aurai causé. » Il rougit à ses paroles, me rappelant plus que jamais Bistouquette.

La fermière qui nous enseignait la cuisine, Mrs Oleson, me dénicha une marmite mais m'autorisa à ne pas participer à ce premier cours. Je passai mon heure à repenser à Edward et ses iris d'une magnifique couleur olive pourrie, tandis que Mrs Oleson racontait ses anecdotes quant à la cuisson des oreilles de porc.

Lorsque le coq retentit de nouveau, je me rendis lentement voir sœur Marie-Bernadette afin de lui rendre la feuille de présence. Il avait arrêté de pleuvoir mais le vent soufflait.

Je le vis à l'instant où j'entrai dans le presbytère. Je faillis tourner les sabots.

Edward Cullen se tenait devant l'autel, magnifique. Je le reconnus à son chapeau de paille et son maintien de girafe. Je me pressai contre le confessional en attendant qu'il termine. Il discutait avec animation, d'une voix basse et séduisante. J'écoutai cette voix incomparable aux intonations de chèvre. Je me concentrai sur la discussion et compris vite leur différend : il essayait de changer de groupe en classe de vétérinaire. Je ne parvenais pas à croire que c'était à cause de moi. Il devait avoir une raison bien plus crédible. Il ne pouvait pas me détester alors qu'il ne me connaissait pas. Maudit tablier, ce devait sûrement être à cause de lui. Pourquoi avais-je voulu jouer ma grande dame ?

La porte du confessional s'ouvrit et un cul-bénit en sorti. Ce mouvement fit voleter mes cheveux que j'étais occupée à mâchonner. Il se raidit, se retourna et me toisa. Son indéflectible beauté de nain de jardin frôlait l'absurde mais son regard me figea sur place. Une bouffée de terreur me cloua. L'épouvantail se retourna et s'adressa de nouveau à la nonne.

« Ben tant pis. Ch'y ch'est pô pôssible, j'comprin. Merchi qu'in même. »

Là dessus, il s'en retourna à son champs. Je m'approchai de la nonne et lui tendis mon papier, tremblante malgré moi.

« Alors ? Commin qu' ch'a ch'est paché ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Ben » Mentis-je.

Je reparti en direction de Chevrolet et remarquai qu'il était le seul encore attaché. Il avait les yeux mi-clos, la journée avait été rude pour lui aussi.

Je rentrai chez Norbert, luttant contre l'envie de braire.


	5. cours de bouse

Le jour suivant fut mieux ...et pire.

Mieux car le temps s'arrangeait et que je savais désormais à quoi m'attendre. Gugus se prenait pour mon chevalier servant devant l'oeil peu amène de Gaston, le faillot de la classe, ce qui était assez flatteur. Les gens avaient arrêté de me dévisager et je déjeunai avec le même groupe que la veille.

Pire parce que j'étais épuisée. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à dormir entre ma paillasse et le vent qui faisait grincer les volets de bois peints en vert. Nul parce que je dus jouer à saute mouton et que la seule fois ou je réussissais a sauter par-dessus un de mes camarades, je m'écrasais dans la gadoue comme une gourde. Pire car je me trompais à une question de calcul, que Mme Oleson m'avait prise en grippe… et qu'Edward Cullen était absent.

Durant le déjeuner, mes soupçons sur son absence s'éveillèrent car _il_ n'était pas avec ses frères et sœurs, et je fus totalement convaincue quand j'arrivais en cour de véto avec Gugus qui me talonnait me parlant d'une sortie prévue dans les bayous, les marécages.

Mon box était vide. J'étais à la fois soulagée mais également obsédée par le fait que je l'avais peut-être fait fuir. Impossible. Mais je m'inquiétais quand même.

Une fois les cours terminés, je rentrai chez moi après avoir fait un crochet par le magasin d'alimentation. Chevrolet était vraiment chargé comme une mule et je préférai marcher à ses côtés pour ne pas le voir crouler sous le poids des provisions. Je tenais à ménager ma monture.

Lorsque j'arrivai à la maison, je me rendis compte que plusieurs télégrammes –merveilleuse invention - de ma mère m'attendaient. Elle me demandait comment j'allais et surtout ou était passés ses sous. Je lui envoyai un pigeon voyageur-nous n'avions pas le télégraphe à Pork City, qui parsema le plancher de ma chambre de petites fientes puantes, afin de la rassurer sur moi-même et son argent.

Au diner, mon père m'apprit que les Cullen étaient de braves gens. Le docteur était une personne fort sympathique et qu'il acceptait d'être payé en betteraves, chicons, ou si le cas était plus grave, en animaux tels que volailles, vaches et autres bêtes de ferme. Ses enfants étaient sans histoires, bien qu'ils aient été adoptés, contrairement à certains zigotos du bourg, et que sa femme avait accepté sans râler de venir s'enterrer dans le trou qu'était Pork city.

Cette nuit là, je tombai sur ma paillasse, épuisée.

Le reste de la semaine fût tout aussi tranquille. Edward Cullen était toujours absent. Chaque jour, je guettai sa présence que ce soit lors du graillon ou des cours de véto.

Mon premier week-end se déroula comme un fleuve tranquille. Entre les corvées, les poissons-chats à vider et le tri de chicons que Norbert me faisait faire, je n'eu pas le temps de m'ennuyer.

Le lundi matin, plusieurs personnes me saluèrent lors de mon arrivée avec Chevrolet. Gugus était tout aussi collant qu'une sangsue. Il était gentil mais commençait à m'exaspérer. Mon moral baissa d'un cran lorsque je m'aperçus qu'un manteau blanc recouvrait le paysage.

« Comment qu'c'est bin ! » s'écria Gugus.

« A bin du brin ! » répondis-je

« Ca t' plaît pô ? t'préfères la drache ti ? »

« Nan, ch'a veut dire qui caille trop pour qui drache. Pi là on dirait de la gadoue. »

Il rit. C'est alors que je reçus une boule en pleine tête. Nous nous retournions pour voir qui avais fai ça et je vis Gaston sifflotant comme si de rien était. Gugus lui asséna alors une rafale de bouillie blanche.

Avec ce genre de temps nous pûmes nous installer dans le presbytère afin que la soupe aux choux ne gèle pas lors de la pause casse-croûte. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers sa famille. C'est alors que je _le_ vis et nos yeux se rencontrèrent. Je baissai immédiatement la tête, me protégeant par ma tignasse. Mon épouvantail était revenu.

« Edward Cullen te reluque » me chuchota Henriette.

« Y'a pas l'air en pétard, hein ? »

« Nan » répondit-elle déroutée par ma question. « Y devrô ? »

« J'crô pô qu'y ma à la bonne » avouai-je

« Les Cullen, y s'aiment personne...Infin, Y s'intéressent pô assez aux zotes pour les aimer. Bin in tout cas, y continue, mon salop »

« Arrête d'le r'garder » sifflai-je.

Elle gloussa comme une poule. Gugus se mêla à notre conversation afin de nous prévenir qu'une bataille de boule de neige aurait lieu après les cours dans le champ de patates qui jouxtait l'école. Je finis mon repas en prenant grand soin de ne pas le regarder, lui et les siens.

Une fois dehors, je remarquai avec soulagement que la pluie avait fait place nette. Ce contretemps mit en rogne Gugus ainsi que les autres...Gugus. Je me dépêchai d'aller à la ferme et fus soulagée de constater que le box était encore vide. M Ingalls déambulait dans la pièce, déposant sur des tabourets des paniers contenant des excréments. Le cours ne commença pas avant quelques minutes ce qui nous permit de profiter des effluves exquises des déjections.

« B'jour » murmura une voix harmonieuse. « J'suis Edward Cullen. J'ai pô pu me présenter l'dernier coup. T'es Bella Swan, hein. »

Soudain, j'étais perdue. Avais-je rêvé ? Car il était d'une courtoisie terrible. Il attendait une réaction de ma part.

« Et d'où t'es conno min nom, ti ? »

Il éclata d'un rire séduisant tandis que je fixai le brin d'herbe qu'il mâchouillait d'une manière incroyablement sexy.

« Oh, c'éto pô un secret t'es sait. T'éto attindu comme el messie. »

« Mais,nan, pourquoi Bella ? »

« T'es préfére Isabella ? »

« Nan, mais je penso pô que Norbert...mon vieux...ne m'appelle autrement derrière min dos. C'est que tou mes gins y pinse me connaître comme ço. » essayais-je d'expliquer, toute en ayant l'impression d'être une vraie idiote.

« ah, bon »

Il abandonna sa pitoyable tentative de conversation et je détournai les yeux. M Ingalls débuta son cours et nous expliqua que nous devions sentir chaque panier et découvrir à quel animal chaque déjection appartenait. Nous étions censés travailler à deux, mettre les figurines représentant l'animal devant le panier, et le tout en vingt minutes.

Je regardai les petites figurines avec admiration, elles provenaient sans aucun doute d'une incroyable collection de fèves de galettes des rois commencée bien des années auparavant.

« Les Mam'zelles d'abord ? » me proposa Edward.

Son sourire était si beau que je laissais échapper un filet de bave.

« A moins qu't'es veux qu'je commince. »

Mon sourire se fana. Apparemment, il me prenait vraiment pour une idiote.

« Nan, pô prôblême. » Je rougis comme une tomate.

Je frimais car j'avais déjà fait ce genre d'expérience et chaque excrément avait un fumet bien distinct malgré leur ressemblance esthétique. Prenant le premier panier, je l'inhalais. Une respiration suffit.

« Cheval. » décrétais-je avec assurance.

« Ca t'imbête pô si j'renifle ? » intervint-il au moment où je passai au deuxième.

Sa main s'empara de la mienne pour arrêter mon geste. Ses doigts étaient gelés, à croire qu'il avait serré la main de Big Foot. Mais ce qui m'ébranla par-dessus tout c'était la brûlure que ce contact m'avait causé, comme une décharge électrique.

« Désolé. »marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe

Il prit néanmoins le panier et le sentit à son tour.

« Cheval. » acquiesça-t-il en mettant la figurine devant.

Il s'empara du deuxième et le huma sans y porter plus d'intérêt.

« Cochon. » annonça-t-il en plaçant le modèle.

« T'es permet ? » demandai-je d'une voix neutre.

Avec une moue narquoise, il me tendit le réceptacle odorant. Je m'empressai de vérifier. J'aurais aimé le contredire mais encore une fois il avait raison.

« Troisième panier. » exigeai-je.

Il me le passa en faisant attention à ce que je prenne l'anse qu'il tendait dans ma direction.

« Vache. » pronostiquai-je.

Je lui retendis ledit panier avant qu'il ne me le réclame. Il contrôla à son tour et reporta la figurine devant son binôme. Nous eûmes terminé avant les autres. Gugus et son co-pilote comparaient deux paniers en même tant afin d'en déterminer la provenance et un autre groupe tentait de goûter la mixture afin que ce soit plus facile.

J'avais donc tout le loisir d'examiner mon voisin. Je tentai de jeter un coup d'œil discret en sa direction quand je m'aperçus qu'il faisait de même. Tout à coup, je crus deviner ce qui avait changé en lui.

« T'es mô des lentilles ? » m'exclamai-je d'un coup.

« Nan. » Il paru décontenancé.

« Ah, bon. Tes noeils bin ils sont différents pourtant. »

Haussant les épaules, il se détourna. Malgré tout je gardais un souvenir très net de ses yeux vert caca d'oie. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient pris une couleur jaunâtre. Jaune pisseux pour être exacte. Je ne me l'expliquais pas, à moins qu'il m'ait menti. Mais à quoi bon me mentir sur ça ? A moins que je n'ai des mirages et que Pork City ne commence réellement à me rendre folle. Je baissai les yeux et vis qu'il serrait les poings.

Intrigué par notre inactivité, M Ingalls s'approcha de notre box.

« Laichai moi deviner, Edward, t'as pinsé qu'Isabella ne mérito pô ed s'intir auchi. » insinua-t-il.

« Bella » le corrigea-t-il automatiquement. « Bin nan, elle en a trouvé trois sur cinq. »

M Ingalls se redressa vers moi.

« Ti t'a d'jà travaillé là d'su. »

« Bin, ouais » répliquais-je, embarrassée.

« T'es suivo un cours identique à Walnut Grove, » devina-t-il en hochant son menton proéminant.

« Ouais »

« Et bin, j'crô que c'est bin qu'est vous soyez partenaire. »

Et il s'éloigna en tripotant l'énorme verrue qui pointait sur le bout de son nez.

« C'est bin con pour la neige, hein ? » me lança Edward.

J'avais l'impression qu'il se forçait à me faire la conversation.

« Pô trop nan » répondis-je en choisissant la franchise.

« T'aime pô quind ça caille. » C'était une affirmation.

« Ni l'io » renchéris-je.

« T'es pas d'in l'brin à Pork city. » s'aventura-t-il.

« T'es pô pas pinser à quel point. »

Ces simples mots semblaient le fasciner, ce qui me laissa pantoise. Quant à son visage, il m'obsédait tant que je dûs me faire violence afin de ne pas paraître discourtoise.

« Qu'éque t'es branle ichi alors ?

Personne ne m'avait posé la question de façon aussi directe.

« Ch'est… compliqué. »

« J'devro comprindre » persiffla-il.

Je me tus un long moment puis commis l'erreur de croiser son regard. Ses prunelles me déstabilisèrent.

« Em'mére ch'est r'caser. »

« Ch'est pô bin compliqué » souligna-t-il « Quand ch'est ti qu'es-c'est arriver ? »

« In septembre. »

Même moi, je perçus la tristesse de ma voix.

« Et t'es peut pô l'blairer. » conjectura Edward, sans se départir de sa gentillesse.

« Si, Bébert est sympa. Un peu boubourse mais sympa. »

« Pourquoi t'es pas restée, alors ? »

Son intérêt me dépassait.

« Bébert, ch'est un joueur ed' poker. Y voyage beaucoup. »

« Célèbre ? » s'enquit-il en souriant.

« Nan. Y'es pas doué. Juste les tournois amateurs. Y bouge pas mal. »

« Et t'mére t'as envoyé ichi car t'es l'emmerdé. »

« Nan » protestai-je « Elle y est pour rien. Ch'est mi qui voulo. »

« J'comprin pô » avoua-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils broussailleux.

Sa frustration se lisait sur son faciès. J'étouffai un soupir. Pourquoi est-ce que je lui racontais ma vie ? Sûrement parce que son intérêt ne faiblissait pas.

« Au début, elle resto avec mi. Mais y li manquait. Elle était bin malheureuse…Bref, j'ai pinsé que ce s'ro bin que j'rende visite à Norbert. »

Je prononçai ces dernières paroles avec des intonations sinistres.

« Et maintenant c'est ti qu'es malheureuse. » en déduisit-il.

« Du brin ! »

« Ch'est pô bin juste. »

« On t'as jamais dit qu'el vie éto injuste ? » ripostai-je avec un ricanement amer.

« J'cro bin avoir d'jà intindu ça qu'éque part. »

« Inutile d'se plaindre alors ! » conclus-je en me demandant pourquoi il me fixait ainsi.

« T'es fait bin style quind même, mais j'parie qu't'es souffre plus qu't'es laisse vire. » murmura-t-il.

Je le gratifiai d'une grimace, résistant difficilement à lui tirer la langue comme une gamine de dix ans.

« J'me plante ? »

Je l'ignorai. Difficilement.

« J'en éto sûr ! » fanfaronna-t-il.

« Et en quoi ça _te_ concerne, hein ? » répliquai-je acide.

« Bonne question. » chuchota-il comme à lui-même.

Le silence s'installa et je devinai qu'il n'en dirait pas plus à ce sujet. Irritée, je fixai les ballots de paille en fronçant les sourcils.

« J't'en merde ? » demanda-il, l'air soudain amusé.

« Pô vraimin, j'en merde moi-même. J'sui tellemin transparente. M'mére m'appelle s'in livre ouvert. Bin qu'elle sache pô lire. »

« J'suis pô d'accord. J'te trouve difficile à déchiffrer au contraire. »

Apparemment, il était sincère malgré tous ce que je venais de lui confier.

« C'est que t'es so bin lire alors. »

« In général, ouais. »

Il m'adressa un sourire Colgate. A cet instant, M Ingalls nous rappela à l'ordre et je me tournai vers lui, soulagée. J'étais épatée d'avoir révélé ma misérable existence à ce garçon étrange et éblouissant qui pouvait me mépriser ou me courtiser au gré de ses humeurs. Il m'avait donné l'impression que notre conversation l'avait subjugué mais je me rendis compte que ses mains agrippaient la fourche avec une tension évidente.

Lorsque le coq chanta la fin des cours, Edward se sauva comme s'il avait le feu aux fesses. Et, je le regardai s'éloigner avec stupeur. Gugus se précipita sur moi afin de porter mes affaires.

« C'éto bin nul. Tous ch'es paniers sentô pareils. T'as bin du bol d'être avec Cullen. »

« Bah, c'éto pô bin difficile. Et pi, j'avo d'jà fais ça avant »

« Cullen avo l'air bin sympa aujourd'hui » commenta-t-il alors qu'il remettait son bob Snoopy.

« J'sais vraimint pô s'qui y a pris l'dernier coup. » éludai-je faignant l'indifférence.

Sur le trajet menant au cours de Mme Oleson, je fus incapable de prêter une oreille attentive aux cancanages de Gugus. Ce jour-là, il était dans ma brigade. Chevaleresque, il rattrapa tous ce que je parvenais à faire brûler.

La pluie avait fait place à un brouillard. J'étais heureuse de retrouver Chevrolet, appuyé contre un poteau. J'inspectais les alentours afin de m'assurer que la voie était libre quand je vis une silhouette blanche et immobile. Edward Cullen s'appuyait contre une Skoda de l'autre côté du champ. Aussitôt, je m'assis sur mon fier destrier et manquai de glisser sur un crottin qu'il venait de décharger. Je pris une profonde inspiration afin de ne pas _le_ regarder et me remis en selle raide comme un piquet. Je partis. J'aurai juré qu'Edward riait.


	6. incident de moissonneuse

_Chapitre écrit par Jennifer notre biloute bretonne préférée, avec l'aide de Booksy et moi pour les dialogues. Hein ma biloute !! Juliette ma picarde merci pour tes encouragements dignes d'une pom-pom girl !! Beth l'anglaise, j'espère que cette fic va t'aider à améliorer ton ch'ti comme ça tu pourras venir avec nous au carnaval de Dunkerque et chanter le quinquin !!_

_Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, j'espère que ce chapitre vous fera autant marrer que les autres !_

6

L'accident

Quand j'ouvris mes yeux crottés le lendemain matin, quelque chose avait changé. La lumière. Le gris terreux habituel du temps qui éclairait les champs était illuminé d'une nuance plus clair.

M'apercevant que le brouillard habituel avait disparu, je sautais de ma paillasse, enfilai mes sabots, afin de ne pas m'enfoncer d'éclat de paille dans mes pieds qui étaient déjà pleins de corne, et allai voir. Je poussai un grognement horrifié en apercevant la bouillasse blanchâtre qui recouvrait la cour de la ferme, ainsi que le toit de la cabane des toilettes. Il avait gelé. Les poulets et les dindons ressemblaient à des statues de glace et j'avais peur de vérifier s'ils l'étaient bel et bien.  
Norbert était déjà parti quand je descendis manger. J'engloutis un grand verre de lait de vache, ainsi que du pain ranci recouvert de saindoux. J'avais hâte d'aller au lycée, pas pour les autres plouques, mais bien pour Edward Cullen. Je me rendais compte que j'étais complètement beubeule de réagir comme ça.

Je sortis Chevrolet de la grange, il avait l'air congelé. Il claquait des dents.

Sur le trajet je repensais à Raymond et Gugus et à l'intérêt qu'ils me portaient. J'étais pourtant sûre d'avoir la même tête qu'à Walnut Grove. C'est peut être que mes anciens camarades m'avaient vu traverser les moments difficiles de mon adolescence, comme ma poussée d'acné ou quand on m'avait collé cet horrible rail en métal sur les chicots. Je ne poussais pas trop Chevrolet de peur de le voir rendre l'âme ou de le voir glisser et se casser une patte, cela m'aurait ennuyé car il aurait fallut l'abattre et le manger. On aurait de la viande pour tout l'hiver et ça nous changerait de la terrine de ragondins mais je n'aimais pas la viande de mulet, elle était trop dure. Je m'étais déjà cassée une dent de devant à cause de cela d'ailleurs ; dent qui n'avait toujours pas été remplacé.

J'arrivais au lycée sans difficultés. Je découvris pourquoi en attachant ma monture, qui ne deviendrait pas mon repas aujourd'hui, sous le porche. Charlie avait dû se lever avant le chant du coq, afin de changer les fers des sabots de mon mulet.  
Je me tenais derrière Chevrolet, à essayer de maintenir la vague de dégoût qui était montée en moi quand celui-ci avait lâché un vent malodorant lorsque j'entendis un bruit. Un drôle de bruit.

Plusieurs choses arrivèrent en même temps et pas au ralenti comme dans les Tex Avery. Mon cerveau, pourtant pas très dégourdi d'habitude, réussit à capter toute une série d'évènements. Appuyé contre le capot de sa Skoda, Edward avait les traits tordus d'horreur, comme s'il venait d'assister à un concert des Tokyo Hotel, puis j'aperçus une moissonneuse batteuse qui fonçait droit sur moi. J'eus seulement le temps de me rendre compte que c'était celle de Roger, le père d'Horace et poivrot du coin, et qu'il s'était endormi sur le siège, ivre mort, une bouteille de piquette sur le tableau de bord. Je fermais les yeux et m'apprêtai à faire mes prières comme sœur Marie-Bernadette nous les avaient apprises, avant d'être découpée, quand quelque chose de dur me frappa. Fort. Ma tête heurta la terre battue et un glaçon me cloua au sol. Je me rendis compte que je m'étais écrasé sur le sol à côté de Chevrolet, dans une grosse bouse fraîche résultant des ennuis gastriques de ma monture. La moissonneuse de Roger continuait sa course, j'entendis un juron étouffé. C'était sa voix, celle de mon épouvantail, je vis sa main blanche comme un cul s'avancer afin d'arrêter l'engin devenu fou. Il bloqua les lames tranchantes avec son épaule, avant que celle-ci ne me broie. La machine stoppa net, non sans avoir scalpé quelques poils de Chevrolet au passage, ce qui relança les flatulences de la bête. Le vieux Roger roula de son siège et s'écrasa pas terre, sa bouteille de rouge lui tombant sur la tête, ce qui finit de le réveiller. Il ouvrit un œil, l'autre paupière restant fermée, et me sourit bêtement de ses dents gâtées  
Un silence régna pendant quelques secondes, puis les hurlements commencèrent. J'entendis plusieurs voix crier mon nom. Mais plus clairement que les braillements, j'entendis la voix d'Edward.  
- Bella? Commin que t'es va?  
- Cha va  
Je tentais m'asseoir mais il me serrait contre lui comme un étau.  
- attintion ti, m'avertit-il quand je me débattis, j' crô qu' t'es t'es cogné eul caboche bin fort.  
Je pris conscience d'une douleur au dessus de mon oreille gauche.  
- Ouille!!!!  
- C'est bin ce que je disô.  
Il paraissait étrangement gai.  
- Nom di diou commin qu'tas…  
Je m'interrompis afin de retrouver mes esprits et de m'éclaircir les idées.  
- Commin qu't'as fais pour t'approcher aussi vite?  
- J'étô là juste à côté de ti, Bella, affirma-t-il en retrouvant son sérieux.  
Je me détournais pour me redresser et, cette fois, il me lâcha, délaçant ses bras et s'éloignant de moi autant que l'espace restreint le lui permettait, il avait du sentir l'odeur de la bouse sur laquelle j'étais tombée ainsi que des effluves de Chevrolet. Il me fixait avec une moue inquiète et innocente sur le visage ce qui me fit de nouveau baver. Je m'essuyai le menton du revers de la main. Je me sentais désorientée par l'intensité de ses pupilles jaunes pisseux qui semblaient me reprocher l'absurdité de ma question.

Tout à coup on nous découvrit, un troupeau de gens nous interpellait, certains pleuraient.  
- Bougez pô ! Ordonna quelqu'un.  
- Ch'pére, cria Horace, aidez le.  
Roger se releva péniblement, visiblement encore ivre. Je tentais aussi de me lever mais la main gelée d'Edward posée sur mon sein m'en empêcha.  
- Maaaaaaaaaaaaan Attind un peu.  
- Je caille moi !  
Il s'étouffa de rire, bien fait ! Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire.  
- T'étô là-bas, près d' ta Skoda  
- Nan  
- J't'ai vue ti z'autes !  
Il y avait un brouhaha indicible tout autour de nous, on entendait les voix des bigotes qui arrivaient sur place en chantant des veillées funèbres. Elles parurent déçues lorsqu'elles s'aperçurent qu'il n'y avait rien de grave.  
- Bella j'étô tout près de ti et je t'ai saquée d' là c'est tout.  
Non, je serrais la mâchoire en m'en éclater les chicots.  
La pisse de ses iris flamboyait.  
- S'te plait Bella.  
- quoi ?  
- Fais mi confiance.  
Nous fûmes interrompus par les clochettes des ambulances qui approchaient.  
- Jure que t'es t'expliquerô bintôt  
- Ouaich c'est çô, aboya t'il en me postillonnant au visage.  
- C'est din t'intéret à faire euc que teu dit.  
Il fallut pas moins de six secouristes, que l'on reconnaissait à leurs uniformes de flanelle fleurie, leurs salopettes verte, ainsi que leurs bob « Bob l'éponge » et deux paysans pour pousser la moissonneuse-batteuse du chemin et laisser les planches en pin des landes (ça c'est pour toi cynthisa),qui servaient de brancards approcher. Edward refusa de s'allonger sur le sien et je m'efforçai de l'imiter, mais mon épouvantail leur révéla que je m'étais cogné la tête. Je faillis mourir de honte lorsqu'on me colla une minerve faite avec du papier toilette et qu'on m'installa sur cette saleté de brancard. Les éclats de bois me piquaient la peau. On aurait dit que tous les abrutis du lycée m'observait me faire charger comme un vieux sac à patates, à l'arrière de la charrette ambulance. Edward grimpa à l'avant.  
Histoire de finir de m'achever Norbert débarqua avant que les mulets ne démarrent.  
- Bella, brailla t il, lorsqu'il me reconnut sur la civière.  
- Ch'a va bin, Nor… el'père.  
Après qu'il ait demandé confirmation à l'ambulancier le plus proche, nous pûmes enfin partir toutes clochettes hurlantes, escortés par le chef Swan qui avait pour l'occasion allumé son gyrophare à pétrole.  
Pendant le trajet, entre deux nids de poule, je repensa à ce qu'il venait de se passer. J'étais sûre de ne pas avoir rêvé, Edward avait bien arrêté la moissonneuse avec ses mains. Avant de partir pour le dispensaire, j'avais pu me rendre compte que les lames de l'engin agricole avaient été tordues par ce qui semblerait être les épaules de mon héros, qui lui n'avait pas une égratignure, même son bleu de travail n'avait pas un pli. Il fallait que je trouve une explication logique, une qui m'évite de conclure que j'étais complètement babache.  
Nous arrivâmes au dispensaire du Dr Quinn, cette grosse bonne femme, au visage rouge et aux cheveux gras qui était l'associée du Dr Cullen. Sans doute, avait-elle été alertée par le tintamarre des clochettes car elle nous attendait devant le dispensaire, une cabane en bois et au toit de chaume. Les ambulanciers me sortirent de la charrette et faillirent me faire tomber, Charlie arriva ensuite, l'air furieux.  
- Quoi? Un' nana médecin ! Pas question, j' vô vire el Dr Cullen.  
- Ch'pére ! Je fus interrompu par une grosse voix  
- T'as un problème aveuc em' cocotte ?  
L'homme, un indien qui ressemblait à un Village People, il lança son tomahawk en direction de Bebert. L'objet frôla son crâne, lui coupant le peu de cheveux qu'il lui restait, et vint se planter dans la façade du dispensaire.  
- Mais y'es beubeule s't'y là  
- Sully, fais gaffe, j'tai dit d'arreter d'jouer avec cte hache mi ! gronda le Dr Quinn.

Puis elle se retourna vers Bebert.  
- Le Dr Cullen y va arriver.  
Elle fit signe à l'ambulancier de me conduire à l'intérieur. Ça sentait le vieux là-dedans, un peu comme pépé Hector. Il y avait des tâches jaunes sur les murs à cause de la crasse, les deux diplômes des médecins étaient recouvert de poussière. Sur une étagère, trônaient des bocaux remplit de choses dégoûtantes, comme des cerveaux ou des testicules, et même un petit fœtus de bébé à deux têtes, sans doute une malformation due au pesticide.

La femme examina ma tête longuement.  
- Elle c'est d'jà cogné la caboche, el gamine? demanda-t-elle à mon père.  
- Ouais, c'est s' mère qui l'a fait quaire quand elle étô chtiote.  
La femme hocha la tête et parti dans une arrière pièce. C'est à ce moment là que l'autre ambulance arriva avec Horace et son père. Bebert fonça sur Roger pour l'engueuler et Horace vint vers moi.  
- Oh, j' suis vraimint désolé pour el' père Bella, ça va t'tête?  
- Ouais, ch'est pas la première fois, apparemment m' mère me berçaô trop près de ch'mur quind j'étô chtiote.  
Le Dr Quinn réapparut avec un gros thermomètre dans les mains, je pris peur quand elle me demanda de me retourner et de remonter ma blouse. C'est à cet instant qu'arriva Edward, qui avait disparu à notre arrivée ici. Il était avec son père.  
- Voyons Ginette, t'es va pô lui mette ça din l' croupion ?  
Ses paroles me soulagèrent instantanément. J'avais eu mal aux fesses rien que de voir cet énorme thermomètre. Le Dr Cullen était très beau, il ressemblait au Ken que j'avais eu au Noël de mes 6 ans mais en plus beau.


	7. confrontation avec les mouches

« Alors, m'amselle Swan » m'apostropha-t-il d'une voix remarquablement sexy « Commint qu't'es sint ? »

« Bin bien » Affirmai-je (pour la dernière fois, j'espérai)

« Apparemint ch'a à l'air d'aller. T'es tô cogné la caboche d'après Edward ? »

« C'est bin bon, tout y'en in ordre. » soupirai-je en lançant un coup d'œil peu amène audit Edward.

Des doigts frais et crasseux auscultèrent mon crâne avec légèreté.

« Ch'est douloureux ? » s'inquiéta le docteur Cullen en remarquant que je trésaillais.

« Pô vraimint. »

J'avais connu pire. Un rire étouffé attira mon attention. Edward me contemplait, une moue protectrice sur ses loupes. Mes Yeux lancèrent des éclairs au café.

« T'in père attint à côté. T'es peu rintrer. Mais si t'es bigle ou qu't'es tombe din chez pômmes, revin m'vire. »

« J'peux pô retourner in cours ? »

Je voyais déjà Bébert s'essayant au rôle de mère poule.

« T'es devro mieux t'es r'poser. »

« Et li, il y r'tourne ? » insistai-je en désignant Edward.

« Faut bin que quelqu'in annonce el bonne nouvelle de note survie. » se justifia ce dernier.

« In fait, y sont toudis là devint le dispensaire. » précisa le docteur Cullen.

« Ah, bin du brin ! » gémis-je en me cachant le visage dans mes mains crottées.

« T'es préferô rester ici ? » s'enquit le médecin.

« Non, non ! » me récriai-je en sautant du lit rapidement. Trop rapidement, car je titubai telle une poivrotte, et le père de mon épouvantail me rattrapa, l'air soucieux.

« Cha va » assurai-je.

Inutile de lui préciser que mes problèmes d'équilibre ne devaient rien à l'accident.

« Print un peu d'aspirine si t'es pô bin » suggéra-t-il en me remettant sur pieds comme une poupée de chiffon.

« Ch'est pô si terrible que cha »

« T'as eu grindmint d'el chance » conclut-il dans un sourire Ultra-Brit.

« A mette su'l compte d'Eddie-la-Chance » précisai-je en toisant le sujet incriminé.

« Mouais…ch'est vrô. » éluda le médecin qui s'absorba dans les papiers qu'il tenait avant de passer dans l'autre salle.

« Alors, ti, biloute, t'es vô devoir rester plus lontin » entendis-je à travers la cloison de bois.

Dès qu'il eu le dos tourné, je m'approchai d'Edward. Je me rendis compte que quelques mouches tournoyaient au dessus de ma tête. D'un geste j'essayai de les faire fuir mais l'odeur que je devais dégager les attirait.

« Y'a moyen de t''causer un pô ? » sifflai-je.

Il recula d'un pas, lèvres crispées. Sûrement l'odeur, pensai-je.

« T'in vieux y t'attint » répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

« J'voudrô ben avoir un'tchiote causerie avec ti, si t'es vô ben » persistai-je après avoir jeté un coup d'œil vers la porte bancale.

Furibond, Edward tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce à grands pas, faisant cogner ses sabots contre le plancher, m'obligeant presque courir pour le rattrapper. Le coin du couloir à peine dépassé, il me fit face. Les mouches m'avaient suivit.

« Ben quoi ? » demanda-t-il, agacé, le regard froid comme un Mister Freeze.

Son hostilité m'intimida, et ce fût avec moins de sévérité que je l'eusse souhaité que je bafouillai.

« T'es me dôit un' explication »

« J'ai sauvé t'carasse, j't'ai dôit rien du tout »

« T'as juré, craché » contrai-je, bien qu'ébranlée par l'animosité qui suintait de lui, comme la graisse sur ses cheveux.

« Bella, t'as pris un coup sur tiête, t'es débloque »

« E'm tiête va très bin ! » ripostai-je, exaspérée.

« Qu'eque t'es vô de mi, Bella ? »

« La vérité. Comprindre pourquoi que t'es m'force à mintir »

« Mais qu'eque que t'es vas encore imaginer ? »

« T'etô pas à côté de mi quand l'aute boubourse à foncer sur mi. Même Horace y t'as pô vu, alors arrête de m'raconter des carabistoules. El moissoneuse allait nous débiter comme des steaks et ti avec eut main t'es la arrêter. T'as pas le moindre ch'tare. »

Me rendant compte soudain de la dinguerie de mes paroles, je me tus, laissant les mouches faire la musique d'ambiance. J'étais si furieuse que je sentis les larmes affeurer comme un torrent : les ravalant, avec un peu de morve au passage, je serrai les chicos. Lui me dévisageait avec incrédulité. Mais il était tendu comme la ficelle de mon string et sur la défensive.

« T'es pinsô vraimint que j'ai pu faire cha ? »

Son ton laissait entendre que j'étais beubeule, ce qui me rendit d'autant plus soupçonneuse. J'acquiesçai avec raideur.

« Et ch'est qui qui va t'croire ? » dit-il vaguement moqueur.

« J'allô pô l'gueuler sur ché toits » répliquai-je en détachant chaque mots pour contenir ma rage.

Un étonnement fugace traversa son visage.

« Din ce cas, pourquoi qu'est m'imbête ? »

« J'aime pô raconter des bobards, alors t'as intêret à m'donner un'bonne raison d'le faire. »

« T'es pourrô pô me r'mercier et oblier tout cha ? »

« Merchi. »

J'attendis, furieuse, obstinée.

« T'es va m'collé comme tes mouques, hein ? »

« Mouais »

« Bin t'es vô être déçue alors »

Nous nous toisâmes quelques instants. J'eus du mal à ne pas ma laisser distraire par sa beauté livide.

« Pourquoi que t'es m'a sauvé alors ? »

L'espace d'une seconde, ses traits magnifiques prirent une expression étonnament vulnérable comme quand Bébert va tuer une poule.

« J'sais pô » chuchota-t-il.

Sur ce, il fit demi-tour et s'éloigna.


End file.
